Love over blood
by XAbunaiX
Summary: When Seto Kaiba and Mokuba confess their love and..other surprises. Oneshot. Yes i know, incest ,yaoi. Dont like it dont read it. I hope you guys like it!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya...

Before you read I wanted to warn you guys once again... This is a Yaoi and Incest fic. If you don't like it, don't read. That simple. But,

I'm sure despite this warning a few of you will read this, and let me know just how much you hate it and how sick you may think I am...

But, even so I hope you guy's like it also before you get around to telling me that!

So i just wanted to go over that.. so the next chapters actually gonna be the story itself! I hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Yugioh.. just so ya know... and I hope you guys like it... The beginning... is interesting.. and not the greatest But i hope you enjoy it all the same!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba ran after a ball that had happened to have gotten away from some little kid in the park, trying to catch it for him, being the big, but still short, 16 year old. Having caught up to it he tossed it back at the little kid. "here you go!" The ball hit the kid in the face... he started crying. Mokuba felt bad about this so he went to buy the kid ice cream to apologize. "here you go!" He handed him the ice cream and ran off to go find his big brother Seto. His most favorite person in the world!

After looking for a good five minutes Mokuba found kaiba typing away on his lab top. That Seto, always doing work even on days Mokuba would pester him to just relax. "Seto! You STILL working? What happened to taking a break and enjoy life!"

Seto Just shrugged then closing the lab top looked up at his adorable little brother. "Have fun today Moke'?" He asked with a smile on his face, one that only Mokuba himself had seen.

"Yea... but you didn't" He complained. Kaiba thought about this then shook his head.

"I did... i saw you...hit that kid in the face" He smirked.

"Ah! Seto! You did? Oh I'm so embarrassed!"

Kaiba chuckled. "Ready to get going home?"

Mokuba nodded.

As they got out of the limbo and walked into the mansion Mokuba decided to cling to his brothers arm, always having a fondness of touching him, only now at this time in his life knowing why, not that he would EVER tell his brother this. Kaiba himself just smiled to himself, letting his little brother cling to him, having secrets about Mokuba himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Kaiba was getting ready for bed and decided he would check in on Mokuba before hand, like he always did.. but for some reason.. Mokuba wasn't in bed! Now this startled him cause Mokuba never failed to wait for his brother to come tuck him in, despite his age, Mokuba having his reason for it though. Kaiba however never cared really, in fact he enjoyed it as well.

Kaiba being worried about this decided to go look starting in his room, and not having to look far, he found mokuba's closet door open and peered on the crack seeing Mokuba inside sitting in his closet! Kaiba wondered why. He never actually had been in his closet so he opened the door. "Mokuba...? What are you doing in your..." He trailed off, seeing something he NEVER expected to see. Mokuba was sitting in his closet..doing only what little boys do.. (okay... not little boys..heh) surrounded but a shrine of pictures of himself, the great Seto kaiba! This was a shock! Mokuba however jumped and cowered terrified at this being seen and what would happen.

What If his brother threw him out for all his terrible thoughts! Or worse...never talked to him again! (yes,worse) Mokuba couldn't imagine what he would do if that happened! Kaiba however blinked then kneeled down to get closer to Mokuba's level. "Uh..Mokuba, what...uh whats all this about...exactly?"

Mokuba stared at his beautiful face for a few moments, deciding no matter what it was time to tell kaiba about his years of fantasying over his brother, and wanting him.

"W-w-well... ya see... I um..." He gulped. Not sure how to put it. " I love you Seto! And not just any love! More than as a brother! I love you for you! I love you... like a man and women,or man and man.. of two different families can love! Ones who get married and have kids! And and HAVE SEX! Thats what i wanna have with you Seto! I want to be like.. like, a boyfriend,.. and a boyfriend! not brothers! A couple! Its not our fault we had to be born of the same blood! And even so! Blood can't get in the way of feeling! I want you to know that, big brother.. how i feel... even if you hate me now... thats, how i feel and i have since i was little! I've always loved you!." He started to sob.

Seto looked at him cry..for a long time... just..letting him cry..and after a while.. he pulled Mokuba into his lap and hugged him. This surprising Mokuba very much.

"S-Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba.. I'm here..." Kaiba replied softly.

"Well... i don't understand what your wanting to say... or how you've taken it.. please tell me!"

Kaibe nodded. "Okay, I'll show you."

He pulled Mokubas chin up so he would face him then searching in his eyes, kissed him, softly, but... desperately. Then after what seemed like forever he pulled away. Mokuba started to sob again. "So... does this mean-"

"Yes" Kaiba cut him off. "I know its wrong but i feel the same way! I have for years as well! I knew it was wrong but i couldn't get you, my little brother out of my mind! And not just everyday things, but things I wanted to do with you! fantasies! I love you too Mokuba, for more than just a brother and friend."

Mokuba smiled. "Big brother!" He jumped on him in a tackling hug. "Really! you mean it...?" Kaiba looked at him then smiled, "No..."

"What..." Mokuba said shocked.

"I'm just kidding Moke' I mean it, really really . I love you."

Mokuba snuggled his brother for a long time finally asking, "So... what does this mean...can we be more than brothers to each other? Would you let us?"

"I don't know Mokuba, its wrong for us to do that! But, if you don't care, i guess i wont either. We could keep it a secret so only we know.."

Mokuba looked up at him. "I like it Seto!"

"Good" Kaiba replied once again kissing him on the lips then further down, On the neck.

"Hey Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Hm?" "Can we.. do married people stuff...? Can we... ?" He sighed.

"Married people stuff as in.. make our fantasies come true?" He said, with a smile.

"Yes! Thats what i mean!"

"Okay Mokuba. If thats what you want, i would love to."

"YAY!"

So upon that note, Kaiba picked mokuba up and brought him over to his bed and set him down joining him on it and then started to kiss him again, slowly at first then more quickly and rougher. Tearing off Mokubas shirt and kissing his chest. Then taking off any remaining particle of clothing, stopping just to gaze at his beautiful body. Mokuba blushed at this. Kaiba smiled. "Mokuba don't ever be embarrassed about your body... its amazing." Then he tore off his own, in a sloppy attempt, being impatient after waiting for this and wanting it for so many years, nights of debating whether or not to just barge into his little brothers room at night and have his way with him! He smiled at Mokuba, making sure he was ready for whatever his Big brother gave to him and making sure he didn't hurt him, he drove himself into his little brother. Doing what married couples do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kaiba woke up with something snuggled into his chest, taking a second to think about it he relized what the ball of black hair hidden in him was, his little brother, fast asleep after having a long romantic night with him. Kaiba smiled thinking about all ther events, almost not believing them. Upon thinking about it he found himself... well ready to have his way with his little brother again but figured maybe Mokuba wouldn't like waking up with his big brother driving himself into him.

He calmed his thoughts and other parts and started to pet his little brothers head and pat down some of the matted hair. Mokuba moaned a bit and looked up at Kaiba, not sure how he had gotten there then blushing madly at his own remembering of last nights affairs. He hid his face once again in kaibas chest.

This adorable action of Mokuba was enough to once again to get Kaiba going, How cute he was when he blushed like that and got embarrassed. "Mokuba..." His little brother peeked up at him still hiding most of his face. "Seto..?"

Kaiba chuckled. "You don't have to hide from me... you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know" Came the soft reply of his brother.

"Then come on out here"

"Okay" Mokuba wiggled himself out of his brothers embrace to look him right in the face still bright red.

"Mokuba... if your not careful with how adorable you look... I may not be able to keep myself off you... and I'm sure your sore and tired.

"No seto! I'm not tired! And only a little sore!"

Kaiba looked at him for a second. "So...are you implying i can have my way with you again? Already?"

Mokuba shyly nodded. "Hmm... then it looks like at this rate were gonna be making a habit of such things eh Moke'? Doing it again so soon.. I'm never gonna be able to keep my hands off you!"

"That would be just fine Seto..."

"Well alright" And thats what they did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A good six months later Mokuba stretched, just waking up. Then turing to Kaiba to gaze at him before he woke up as well, an everyday ritual he had taken a habit to in the past 6 months that him and his brother had been sleeping together, since the day they had declared their more than brotherly love.

After a good 10 minutes of this kaiba's eyes fluttered open to look into his little brothers eyes. He smiled sleepily. "Morning Mokuba..." "Mor-" He stopped in mid sentence hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up, feeling very sick. Afterwards he came back in pouting. Kaiba sat up concerned, holding out his arms.. "Come here Mokuba." Mokuba obeyed and crawled into his brothers embrace still with a pout.

"Are you not feeling to well baby brother?" Kaiba asked cradling his lover/brother.

Mokuba shook his head. "No Seto..my tummy's upset. I think I'm sick."

His brother nodded, "Well then I'll call your school and tell them your not coming in. And you know what, I'll call work and stay home with you."

Mokubas eyes got big, hardly believing his brother was skipping work to stay home and take care of him! He jumped at Kaiba Takleing him down and hugging him. "Thank you Seto! I would love that!"

Kaiba smiled. "Of course Mokuba."

The next morning however things didn't get any better for Mokuba, he just kept throwing up! After about a week of this Kaiba decided he was going to get a doctor. So he called in the best doctor and had him fly in to check on his little brother and love.

After the doctor had gotten there Kaiba left him alone to check on Mokuba, waiting in the kitchen. After a good hour the doctor came in and sat down in a chair across from him. "So..whats wrong with my little brother?

"Well nothing I can really find, I would have said just an upset stomach but you said its been going on for a week right?"

"Yes"

"Well that only left one thing i could have thought of, but that seemed impossible to happen! But I tested my theory anyway..just in case."

"And...?"

"And it seems like it is what i thought...impossible as it may be..."

"WHAT?"

"Well it seems that.. somehow..your little brother...has gotten..pregnant..."

Kaiba stared at him for a while..."Some again...?"

"Well your brothers been having whats called morning sickness... and i tested it and he's pregnant..."

"Your wrong. Things like that can't happen!"

"I used, well a test i use on women, a simple pregnancy test, and when they came up positive i did whats called an Ultra sound where I-"

"I know what an Ultra sound is! But what did you see!" "I saw.. a fetus.. a growing baby..."

And with that, Kaiba fainted.

A few minutes later he woke up with the doctor looking over him, then seeing he was awake offering him a hand up. Mr. Kaiba, I know it seems impossible, and well it is, or at least should be, so I can't explain why. "

Kaiba nodded.

The doctor sighed a bit. "But he does seem healthy and is fine. I haven't told him, I wasn't sure if maybe he would want you to.. "

"Right.."

"Do you need me to be there with you?"

"No"

"How about when the..father, other male who is responsible is told.. to confirm it?"

"...No..."

"Do you know who that may be?"

"Yes, and I'll make sure he finds out as well..."

"Alright Mr. Kaiba.."

"Well thank you... I'll be sure to keep in contact with you. And be sure not to tell anyone about this."

"Of course not Mr. Kaiba, my patients facts are never told."

"Good and you will be sticking around here, I'll pay you whatever you need, I don't want anyone but us to know."

"Right"

"You may leave." The doctor nodded and walked out the door.

Kaiba sat downstairs for a good half hour thinking before he went up to Mokuba's room to talk to him. When he did he quietly walked in and shut the door.

"Big brother! There you are! I was starting to wonder where you were! What did the doctor say?"

Kaiba sat down on the bed next to Mokuba then dragged him into his lap. "Well.. he said.. basically... you and me... are somehow having a baby..." He managed to word out still in shock.

"Oh...wait... would that mean..?

"Yes Mokuba.. your throwing up is apparently due to morning sickness.. you are pregnant...

"Oh..okay.." Mokuba said plainly... not sure if is was good or bad news, or even possible for that matter."

They sat there in silence for a while then Mokuba piped up. "Well if it is true and that does happen, we'll be okay right Seto?"

Kaiba looked at his younger brother then smiled a bit. "Of course, I'll be there through it with you. And love, what ever it may be, So don't worry.

Okay Seto, I won't. and I love you!" He said snuggling into him.

"I love you too Mokuba."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya... so I know... men cannot get pregnant...but it's a story! Why not have fun with it? And I'm sure it was rushed.. but it was fun for me to write. And it wasn't even intended to be posted on ffn. I never had before but a friend of mine wanted me to write this... so i wrote it for her and i decided why not put it up here anyway? I'm sorry for any out of character-ness and I know they rushed into things, but it wasn't meant to be long lasting, i was just trying to make it quick and to the point So anyways please leave a review good or bad! I'm sure I'll get plenty of bad ones, cause it's a story about incest... But please leave one anyways!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hiya, so I have gotten some reviews to update and all, but this story is finished. It was only meant to be one chapter. That's why I

have the word's oneshot on the summery. I was considering writing a new chapter for this story, and who knows, maybe months from

now I still may, but right now I'm not planning to continue this. I'm sorry :( really. So I'm putting this up so no one is waiting for another

chapter. For what few people out there may be. And sorry if posting this got anyones hopes up about there being a new chapter!

Sorry again. But feel free to contact me and talk with me if you want!

XAbunaiX

Hiya! So I guess if your reading this, you may have noticed... I put a new chapter up! Yay! So yep, I guess all that up above is pointless now

Well I hope you enjoy it! And a warning... its really short... but won't be the last!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya guys! So... guess this means I decided to write another chappy! There may even be more... crazy huh? But if this is somthing I will continue on... there will be some major wait between chapters. As I also have another story for Gravitation (So if you like gravi check it out!) it no matter what will get my attention next. So I hope you guys like it, I know it's been a long time, so I don't know if I can create near the same situation or mood or.. any thing from the last chapter. Not sure. And I may have a hard time with the characters being.. well them.. but despite this.. I may just be babbling and trying to warn you if it happens when it may not.. who knows Alright enough of me, I'll start the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several months since the news on Mokubas pregnancy had been announced to them, and Mokuba was now begging to show.

"Big brother!" Mokuba whined, hungry as it was already 8:00 PM, being rather late for dinner, and with Mokuba's new found life growing inside him, eating was defiantly something he looked forward to.

Kaiba nodded as he had already given word to the kitchen to cook up his little brother, and lovers favorite dish. "It's on the way."

Mokuba smiled at this. "Good!" He snuggled up to Kaiba who had just taken out a book and had sat down on the bed they had been sharing for months now.

Kaiba returned the smile and put an arm lazily around his brother. Then looking down at his now slighty bulging stomach, put on an even broader smile. In the past few months, the two brothers had gotten used to the idea of the life they were to bring into the world, and one can say, were rather happy about.

However now that Mokuba was begging to show, Kaiba was keen on keeping him in the house, where no eyes could see him, especially word getting to the media. Sure, most likely no one would asume his little brother pregnant of all things! But Kaiba being, well him, wanted to be on the safe side.

"Whatcha reading Seto?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head cutely to the side. Kaiba's breath caught for a moment. Even though as of now, they had been "together" for many months, he still found it unbelievable. Then quickly coming to his senses he replied, "A book on World War one."

Mokuba wrinkled his nose, making a face at this. "Sounds boring."

Kaiba chuckled. "Maybe a little." After this they sat in silence for a while as Kaiba read.

"Seto...?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to the arcade tomorrow?..?"

"...The...arcade?"

Mokuba nodded. "Please! I haven't gone in forever! I just really want one more day of playing in the arcade!"

"But you practically have your own arcade in your room!"

Mokuba looked at him with a serious look. "It isn't the same Seto."

Despite himself, Kaiba grinned at the serious tone in his little brothers voice.

"Is that a yes?" Mokuba looked at him with the best pout he could muster.

Kaiba sighed. "Maybe for a little while...but wear something that won't bring any attention to your stomach."

Mokuba grinned and lept, careful of his stomach, onto Kaiba in a hug. "Thank you so much big brother!"

Kaiba just nodded. "Is after lunch tomorrow okay?

"Sure!" Mokuba replied as a knock was made on the door indicating Mokuba's dinner was here. He lept off of Kaiba and ran to the door to retrieve it.

Kaiba just watched his little brother, loving his still child-ish ways, even as he was a teenager. Mokuba waved goodbye to the deliverer of his food and returned with both his and Kaiba's dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... wow. I'm sorry... it's so short! I can not even add on to this chapter after this. I will have more.. but they may take a while... I'm at a complete mind block here.. but I really did wanna give you guys more of the story! What few readers I have... guess it's hard to find them when you have the combination of, Yoai, Incest AND male pregnancy all in one

Well I hope you guys liked it despite its shortness... and sorry I didn't get it out before. Cause.. I wrote it about... 4 months ago but had planned on defiantly writing more. Sorry it didn't work out that way! Well give me ideas and please review. Reviews are what get my chapters out!


End file.
